King
=Official Biography= ---- * Name: King (Jin) *Nationality: Weaboo Chinese *Sex: Male *Age: 18 years old *Birthday: March 10 *Occupation: Failed student *Height: 177 cm *Weight: 67 kg *Blood type: A *Hobbies: All kind of extreme sports *Hates: Classrooms King is the kind of guy that falls asleep during the college exams. His father arranged a good academic life for him, with the idea that King should take over the family business, but he was dismissive of the effort and obsession of his father and chose an easy life. In addition to travelling around the world, King spends most of his spare time surfing and rock climbing, and leisure time with his dog best friend. However, the person he most respects and keeps near to his heart is his grandfather; although he's old, he taught King the way of enlightenment and martial arts, that has a profound impact on his life. 'Plot details' *'Nature: 'Human *'Fighting style:' Shotokan *'Membership:' Unknown Ki is an untamable young man that fights using karate. He has the power of unleashing waves and discharges of ki energy. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Evil Bite (邪咬): ↙ A' King crouches and performs a strong forward punch to the thigh. It actually pushes the opponent away. You can cancel any normal into this, and in turn you can cancel this command into any special or supermove. *'Kick Off (断踢): ↙ B' King crouches and stretches his leg into a forward kick that doesn't sweep the opponent, but pushes it back a little. You can cancel any normal into this. And in turn you can cancel this command into any special or supermove. *'Wave Cutter (浪斩): → A' King moves forward in a calculated punch that deals two hits. This may work as an overhead move. You can cancel any normal into this, but it will make it lose its overhead properties. And in turn you can cancel this command into any special or supermove. *'Strong Gale (烈风): (Air) ↓ C' King raises his fist upwards while jumping. This move scores two hits, knocks the opponent away to the ground, and you can juggle the opponent several times after this. Works great in repeated hoppings against opponent that are higher than you. *'King Fist (劲之拳): C C C C' King performs an autocombo, starting by a jab to the gut, then a forward punch, a third punch and a roundhouse kick that knocks the opponent away. You can cancel this auto-combo in any command special move at any step before the final kick. Specials *'Vacuum Wave Punch I (波动拳 I): ↓ ↘ → A / C' King shoots a fast blue projectil from his hand, that scores 1 single hit and doesn't knock the opponent down. C version is faster. You can supercancel this into Burning Vacuum Wave Punch (Regular or Max version), with no extra cost. *'Vacuum Wave Punch II (波动拳 II): ↓ ↙ ← A / C' King poses for an instant and gathers energy, then he shoots from his hands a red projectile engulfed in flame. This move scores two hits, deals slightly better damage than the blue version and engulfs the opponent in fire (but doesn't knock it away). You can supercancel this move into Burning Cyclone Leg with no extra cost. *'Shen Long Fist (升龙拳): → ↓ ↘ A / C' King launches upwards in a jumping jab. It's a good anti-air move. A version deals a single hit, while C while hitting an opponent in ground, it starts with a punch to the gut and then launches the jumping jab as a second hit. You can supercancel this into Burning Vacuum Wave Punch (C version only on first hit) with no extra cost. *'Cyclone Leg (旋风腿): ↓ ↙ ← B / D' King performs a whirlwind kick that propels him forward. C version deals 3 hits the most (including the start-up knee strike); A version deals 1 single hit but has better recovery time. King can follow-up A version with C version and manage a juggle if done quick enough. You can cancel ground version into Burning Cyclone Leg at any hit, with no extra cost. Airborne version doesn't propel King forward, it follows his regular jump instead; it deals 1 single hit in both versions, and knocks the opponent away; you can follow-up this knockdown with a juggle, if done quickly enough. Supers *'Burning Vacuum Wave Punch (炎之波动拳): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' King charges energy and shoots a super red fireball. This fireball is quicker than a regular one, deals good damage, scores 3 hits and knocks the opponent away in the end. You can cancel Vacuum Wave Punch I and Shen Long Fist into this, without any meter extra cost. MAX version is bigger and faster, it scores 5 hits at most, and deals more damage. It knocks the opponent away but only if it scores the 5 hits (if is done too close to it, it will score only 3 hits and won't knock it away). It can still use to cancel Vacuum Wave Punch I and Shen Long Fist. *'Burning Cyclone Leg (炎之旋风腿): ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← B / D' King launches forward in a super version of his whirlwind kick, engulfed in fire. It will deal 5 hits max, and knock the opponent away in the end. Can't connect against crouching opponents. You can cancel Cyclone Leg and Vacuum Wave Punch II into this, without any meter extra cost. MAX version moves faster and has better priority. It will hit 7 hits max and knock the opponent away in the end. Can't connect against crouching opponents, too. And you can still cancel Cyclone Leg and Vacuum Wave Punch II into this, without meter extra cost. Hidden Esoteric *'The Force Of The Wind Tests The Strength Of The Grass (疾风劲草): During Cyclone Leg or Burning Cyclone Leg, A B C D' King will interrupt his windmill kick and instead perform an upwards kick that launches the opponent upwards. Then, he will charge energy ripping his shirt off and shoot from his hands a huge ki beam that deals massive damage. The total hits are from this follow-up are: 1 from the upwards kick + 1 from the energy charge + 29 from the beam. King poses exhausted at the end of the move. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Trivia *Most of King's moves are similar to Ryu from Street Fighter. =Official artwork= ---- King_60.jpg =External links= ---- *King's official profile page Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ki-users